The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An engine system includes an engine that provides drive torque for a vehicle. The drive torque provided by the engine may be based on a driver request. The driver request may be an amount of drive torque requested by a driver (i.e. driver requested torque). Accurately determining the requested amount of drive torque ensures that actual drive torque represents the torque desired by the driver.